Blacker Than Night
by Phoenix Stormcrow
Summary: Summary inside: Read and Review. Civil War, Mythological Creatures and action
1. Book I: Prologue

Blacker than Night

Prologue: Worse than Death

(Unknown PoV)

You know that feeling? When you're stuck knowing that you're about to die? Well, that can't be worse than what I'm going through now. I've been bitten, by a vampire. The year? I lost count. When you're in excruciating pain, like I am now, you wish you were dead. Oh, but if you're reading this, just to confuse you, this is the past. When I was mortal, nearly 400 years ago. Vampires are real, not in the way you think though. Vampires bite, mostly to feed that part is true; the other part is that Vampires can sometimes carry on lineage through _blood transfusion_. There are 3 major clans: The Alucard, Vanchi, and the clan who call themselves the Alpha.

The Alucard were in power among the Nightwalker Clans when I was Changed. They were led by Jerid Alucard, a direct decendant of Dracula, from which the Clan's name derived. I am more relatable to the fictional Vampire created by Stan Lee, Blade. I am what we call the Shadowcaster, or Daybreaker/walker. Call me what you will, the fact of the matter is I am a half breed, a human who had a life thrust upon him that was worse than death Himself. I was damned, forever to be 19 in physical form. Mentally I am what human minds strive for, over the Centuries I have travelled across the globe, trained to the highest degree of many martial arts, studied magic that wouldn't have been possible if I was mortal. Back then, I was considered a genius, a mastermind ripe for molding; I learned things just by looking at them, a very analytic mind, like the world's greatest supercomputer.

But enough about my history, fact of the matter is: My name is Sirus of the Alucard clan, and I was about to die, again.

(Mathew Van Helsing)

This Vampire wronged the people of this city, it was my job to make it right. The Alucard clan had long since fallen from the throne. It was now a civil war among themselves as Nightwalkers. This one was different, he was a day walker. Not many learned to balance Human with Leach, but it wasn't unheard of. Here stood the one known as Sirus, for all intents and purposes, the Savior of the Alucard, Sirus the Daybreaker.

"So Sirus, it has been a pleasure. You put up a good fight, but none can escape an experienced hunter like me. Even with speed, strength, magic, martial arts and acrobatics." I pulled a katana from the Norohgi Territory from its golden sheath.

Sirus smiled, flashing fangs. "I have been to Noroghi. I faced the crime there, you Van Helsing Descendant, share the same arrogance as your ancestors. You really think I would be so mad, as to come alone to feed, in times of war? Ha!"

Just then I heard three pairs of battle armor clanking toward me. I turned to see the insignia branded on each Alucardian member. "Jerid."

"Van Helsing. There's a reason to madness, it leads to greatness…" Jerid paused, "Well most times." He lumbered toward me in his armor, "To think, you're meant to be a prodigal great grandson of Edward Van Helsing the first. How disappointing."

"I have friends in high places leach, literally. Either go back to your war, or die. Your choice, archers and gunmen await my signal. Either way, we take the Daybreaker."

"I'm sorry Sirus, but we know when a battle is lost." Jerid lifted the helmet covering his pale face. No sorrow, instead a smirk. Sirus' face mirrored my own surprise. "Finally, I can correct the mistake of not completely draining you when I should have. You have no name except the title of the Daybreaker. As the same with other clan members, you lose all tying you to our clan; rank, title, weapons."

"What!? You can't! There are rules and traditions forbidding it." Sirus screamed, tears welling from his eyes. "You damned me!"

That is how the Daybreaker, formally Sirus sparked more than a civil war. That is how one pebble can cause the world's largest ripple; I am Mathew Alan Stanley Van Helsing, I am a hunter. I would also become the being I tried so desperately to capture's greatest ally. _The lines between Good & Evil become blurred in times of War. _How to that was about to become.

(Daybreaker PoV/Narrator )

Van Helsing done yet? You see, to make things clearer. This is the prologue, meant to keep mortals like you in the loop. The history lesson, it isn't over yet. Still many things to catch up on. Take for instance, why I mentioned your halfblood hero Blade, when clearly we are from different worlds. Different Earths if you will. Well, for starters: this makes us easier to understand; by mentioning things like your version of years, or characters you know it allows the brain to comprehend.

Lost yet? Understandable. One thing I should mention before the Narration ends and the story begins is this: what I and my friend Mattie V. Helsing look like.

So, I will begin. As you are aware I am a leach, or more politically correct a Vampiran. Nightstalker is also acceptable. I have dark brown, almost black hair and my eye color in times of normality are brown as well. In times of great emotion or hunger, they change. But I'll get into that as we go along, Annnywho.. Where was I? Oh, of course! Me. My favorite topic! I stand 5 foot 11 inches, and family background? Well, now. I came from Shamans, a nomadic people. Then I moved on to Academics when I realized my mind's rare but welcome talent.

The way I dress depends on situation. My battle wear is modified Alucardian battle mail, and greaves, with the exception of the helmet. Casual city wear? Hmm, I like to be gentleman like. Suit, or dress suit and vest. Oh, and don't forget the tie, oh how I love ties! Pocket watch may be a feature as well, that depending on if I remember.

V. Helsing, or Mattie (p.s. It pisses him off. Wink, wink.) he has the usual hunter garb of the Van Helsing family on most of the time, the only change is the color: Black equals night, and blue equals day. The blue changes from day to day, shade varies. One thing about Matt, he's trained to always be on guard. Easiest way to explain it is Hugh Jackman's adaption of Van Helsing. Trench Coat, to hide his arsenal of weapons (for Mathew this also includes the .45 calibur wrist attachment bracelet on his left wrist; sword attachment on the right.) Oh and the hat, the horrible hat. Wears the damn thing everywhere, I swear he wears it to sleep too. 6 foot 1, black short hair, black eyes.

That reminds me, my arsenal. My weapons are usually my claws, fist, legs, and feet. My body's my greatest weapon. But when that fails I have a Halberd, Broadsword, Knuckle Spurs, and my Magic.

So now that your somewhat caught up, I can end the Narration, and continue to tell you from my eyes. If need be, I will fill in the gaps like this, and return. But now it's time to lumber onwards and continue from the prlogue, I escaped Van Helsing's family clan from my victim's drained body. But…


	2. The Viper's Bite, the Knife's Blade

Blacker than Night

_**Book I, Chapter I: The Viper's Bite, the Knife's Blade**_

_Daybreaker_

Damn it, first I'm disowned by Jerid for the "betterment" of the Alucardians_, _and now I am being chased by at least a dozen humans. _ Great, just great. Four hundred years of existence, of coming to terms with being what I become… All ripped from me… By a power hungry, two faced, blood leach skinhead. _I repeated this thought process as I watched the Van Helsing Hunters run down the street from a nearby rooftop. I was hungry, not for blood, for revenge. I was next in line to command the Alucardians should Jerid pass, or fail his duty to our people; I was the closest known descendant to dear ol' Dracula, that's why Jerid wanted me gone. It was because of him, that this was possible. That's what he meant by fixing his mistake.

"You're quick, Sirus. If it wasn't for your smell, you might have been safe." _Mathew Alan Stanley Van Helsing, we got to stop meeting like this._ "What's the matter, still swallowing what Jerid said, huh?" His voice was genuinely concerned. He came not as a hunter, but as a man with compassion. "That's one big pill to swallow Sirus Alucard. Man, I don't know what'd do without my Great Grandfather's order."

"You'd be human, you'd adapt. You'd live. Don't call me Sirus, that name is poison on my tongue." I got up and turned toward him. "Most Nightstalkers can't recall their lives before the change, the immense hunger and physical trauma blocks out any memories prior to the Change. Unless you're me, or an abomination. I remember being "human", the memories. My name before this, before I became this beast… was Terra Black Van Helsing, an orphan of a priest, a monk really. I was found by your Great Grandfather Edward, educated and taught the ways of the Holy Arts. This is how I managed to elude you and your makeshift group of hunters."

Mathew was taken aback. "You're the lost one. My grandfather's teacher."

"Yes, the Van Helsing Society as it was called 125 years ago accepted me even though I was Changed. In return of the gracious favor given, I taught your family everything I knew. From the Holy Arts, to the very thing that makes each beast tick." I smiled, but with the passing of his grandfather they seem to have forgotten this. "You're the leading member of the Original Van Helsing Corp right?"

"How do you know so much?" Mathew's communication device beeped. He nodded his head, "You should come with me, and explain your story. A war is coming, of allegiances between the Covens. To hunt you down, surely your adept understanding of the magic of this world allows you to see that."

"Be that as it may, Mathew. How would the Family accept me now? I have killed late members of your family in the names of the Alucardians. How would that settle?" I laughed, and smiled, showing my fangs. "I guess will find that out as the time comes now, won't we?"

"So it begins, welcome back Terra."

_Edward, please guide me. Do not let there be unnecessary bloodshed, guide my blade and claw on the path of justice and the Holy One. As you have so taught me, your grandson shall be guided well throughout these hardened times. I will not let harm come of him. My fangs shall be the Viper, my claw, bone and blades, the knife in which it strikes._

"Mathew. I shall accompany you through this war, as a friend. As a teacher, and shield, and sword. I will be with you, as your ancestor's wanted."

Mathew smiled, "I'll meet you there. You do remember how to get to the church right?"

I nodded, "If I remember the code. I should have no problem returning to the training grounds." I walked to the edge of the roof, "Be careful, Mathew. The night reeks of wet dog, Moonhowler outcasts lurk tonight." Before I jumped I said one last thing. "Your Grandfather knew of your coming. What I did in the past, was to bring you to me. Edward the Second gave me an order. _Protect my grandson._"

_M. Van Helsing_

With that last statement he left. The tattoos on his body are made of enchanted silver ink, he volunteered, and the tattoos are a symbol of this pledge. _What a fool, if he felt like he wasn't able to protect me enough, all he has to do is usher the release spell. _I muttered under my breath, _"fool."_ _Hmph. Well I must be on my way. I have wolves to take care of._ "Grandfathers, guide my blade of silver so their deaths are as swift and painless as possible."

"A descendant of the Van Helsing's bloodline. You all reek, even the Vampire they called the Daybreaker. But, I mean no harm." This Werewolf was at least seventeen, and had a scar on her left side. _Jaw bites? Great, another deserter._ "I am Belle Silverfang, it is a pleasure. Sorry for my appearance, and my guttural voice. Seeing as it is a full moon, I cannot control it."

"Belle, where are the others?" I asked walking towards the stairs, "I doubt you are who you say, because Belle has been under my protection since first hearing of the Daybreaker's return. She is how do I say it—our message girl." I smiled, she couldn't she my face but I sensed she was annoyed and was about to pounce.

"I am Ferran. Assassin, hired arm and as you can see a form changer." The Assassin smiled, "Are you ready handsome? Because, here I come!"

_GUIDE MY BLADE! ANGEL FEATHER, AWAKEN! _ The equipment I wear that's its name. _Well, this just got interesting._ "Very well, if there is no other way. Come, hellhound! Come meet your doom!"

She was quick, I'll give her that. Damn it, looks like I can't keep up. "Aww, you getting tired? Don't quit on me now, dog." She growled. "Oh, look. I struck a nerve. I'm sorry, but I need to end this. May whatever god you believe in, have mercy on your soul."

_By the power of my blood. I call upon the_ Holy Arts_ to bring this soul to rest. My Covenant is my code. I am sorry. _"GOODBYE ASSASSIN! LION'S ROAR!" The sword glowed, and cut through her like a knife through hot butter. _999 killed. _


End file.
